


Dancing

by A (AILiSeki)



Series: The Flammable Fragments [9]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - All Media Types, A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/A
Summary: Ellington and Kit and a secret date.





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://lola-o-sirecoci.tumblr.com/post/182003251808/touch-prompt-7-dancing-for-kitellington).

The note had only a time, 20:00, and a place, the small bar in a part of the city that had a reputation almost as dirty as the one of the woman who received it. Or the one of the woman who sent it, if the world only knew the sort of things she did.

Ellington arrived at the bar exactly at 19:30, and found a place to sit where she could have a better view of the place than the rest of the people present could have of her. She watched the people talking and laughing, without paying any attention to their words. A group of young men in formal suits was probably enjoying their time after some boring office work. Two tables from her, a lady dressed in provocative clothes seemed to be flirting with a man who had drunk more than it was appropriate for the hour, if the empty bottles were any sign of it. Near the back, a couple of teenagers passed something to each other and tried to hold back their laughter.

Their lives were so simple. They had no idea how fortunate they all were.

The time for the meeting came, but Ellington didn't see a woman a few years older than herself entering the bar. She waited, trying not to get nervous, not to think of everything that could have gone wrong. But each second that passed made her more anxious. Kit was usually not late. This didn't look good.

Finally, a person approached Ellington's table. They were shorter than her, their hair was tied in a bun, their eyes were seaweed green, and they had a weird looking black mustache over their lips. She frowned as the person took a seat in front of her.

"Sorry, I am late."

Ellington made a gesture pointing to the area between her nose and her lips. The person tilted their head in confusion, before realizing what she meant and removing the fake mustache.

"Work?"

"Yeah." Kit said. "Sorry for that."

Ellington smiled. She didn't mind it. Kit was there. Things were alright.

"How are you?" Kit asked.

"Like always." Ellington replied. "How are you?"

"I love this song!" Kit said, instead of answering. She stood up and reached out her hand to Ellington. "Dance with me?"

Ellington looked around, a refusal already waiting in her lips, but then she locked eyes with Kit. The place was not too crowded. When would she have a chance like this again?

She took Kit's hand and followed her to the dancing area. For all her enthusiasm, Kit was actually an awful dancer. She tripped on Ellington's foot more than a couple times.

Yet, Ellington had more fun in there than she had had in a long time.


End file.
